Many businesses are challenged with ensuring that their data processing systems keep pace with expanding and peak demands. As a result, data processing systems have been developed that have adaptable performance mechanisms for providing additional performance when needed. Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application entitled “Authorization Key System for Selectively Controlling the Performance of a Data Processing System”, Ser. No. 09/676,162 filed Sep. 29, 2000, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an exemplary system employing processor keys to assist in the adaptation of system resources to user needs.
Other adaptive data processing systems have been developed that utilize hardware and software elements constructed to accommodate a partitioning of the computer system for multiple user purposes. A partitioned system may be established as a result of a contract for computer services between a business user and a computer supplier. A partition is a grouping of resources that are allocated to execute in a cooperative manner to perform one or more assigned tasks. Each partition determined in the contract may specify an instruction processor (IP) performance level so that a business user can apply the partition to computing tasks that his business needs to perform.
For example, a partition may be formed that includes one or more predetermined instruction processors (IPs) and Input/Output Processors (IOPs), and a predetermined memory range within a shared main memory. A second partition may be created to include different processors, IPs and IOPs, and another memory range. Each of these partitions may operate independently from the other so that a number of tasks may be executed in parallel within the system. When a system needs to be changed to adapt to a changing business requirement, the partitions can be redefined. For instance, if needed, all resources may be allocated to the same partition and assigned to execute a single high-priority task.
Just as additional processors may be employed to adapt to a changing business requirement by engaging additional processors, so too can memory be expanded in a partition. It may be desirable for input/output (I/O) functions to be expanded as well as processor and memory capacity in order to meet a changing customer need. Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application entitled “System and Method for Licensing and Distribution of I/O in Partitioned Computer Systems”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a method for expanding I/O capacity in partitioned computer systems. In that disclosure, a user may adjust the amount of I/O capability commensurate with changing needs.
However, it is not always convenient to for a user to intervene and select the correct amount of I/O capability. Thus, there is a need for a method in partitioned computer systems to automatically adjust the amount of I/O in accordance with partitioned computer system needs. The present invention addresses the aforementioned needs and solves them with additional advantages as expressed herein.